harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Grawp
Grawp is a giant who, although standing sixteen feet tall, is short by giant standards. He is Rubeus Hagrid's maternal half-brother. Biography Early life Around 1931, the giantess Fridwulfa abandoned her human husband, Mr. Hagrid, and her young son, Rubeus, a Half-Giant, who was smaller in stature than she would have liked. She rejoined her own kind in the mountains, and there she found a mate in an unknown giant. She later gave birth to Grawp, who despite being a full-blooded giant, was still particularly small. As such, she abandoned her second son as well. Second Wizarding War Rubeus Hagrid, along with Olympe Maxime, paid a visit to a tribe of giants in 1995, on the orders of Hogwarts Professor and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, to try and bring the giants over as their allies in the Second Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hagrid brought Grawp back to Hogwarts with him, mainly because the other giants were picking on him because of his height. Grawp kept wanting to return, but Hagrid dragged his half-brother against his will. Hagrid kept Grawp in the Forbidden Forest for months, teaching him manners and bits of English. Grawp was rather violent over the course of the year: known at times to empty bird nests and let the eggs be destroyed, attempt to rip up the trees that he was tied to, as well as attack his brother Hagrid and attempt to grab Hermione Granger; however, in 1996, he became more docile. He attended Dumbledore's funeral where he comforted his half-brother. .]] Grawp hid, along with Hagrid, in the caves near Hogsmeade while Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger hunted for Voldemort's Horcruxes, and participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. As they could hear Voldemort's enhanced voice from their cave, they came to the battle as quickly as they could. Grawp lifted Hagrid into the castle, fought against the other giants (who were on Voldemort's side, and it was remarked that compared to the other giants he was indeed small), and ultimately survived the battle. He disappeared initially when the first part of the battle ended but returned to fight the other giants, this time with the help of Buckbeak the hippogriff and the Thestrals, and presumably defeated them. Behind the scenes *His name may come from all the other giants telling him to get bigger. When asked his name, he just responded what most people told him: "Grawp!" (grow up). *The film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix showed Grawp as less of a violent giant and more of a "high spirited", inquisitive child, as his half-brother, Hagrid, said. Ron is present for the meeting along with Harry and Hermione. During the meeting, Grawp grabs Hermione who is firmly commanded to put her down by Ron. After doing so he gives her one of his "toys" to play with (a broken bicycle handle with the bell still intact); she rings it, making him happy, then gives it back to him. Ron attempts to free Hermione in the grabbing incident by whacking him on the leg with a stick (which breaks). Grawp pushes him away with his leg. Ron then warns him to keep away from Hermione. Hagrid asks the trio to look after his brother, which they agree to (Harry is seen nodding, although also looking as though it might be a difficult task). Later Grawp is shown to have escaped from his restraining rope when Harry and Hermione lead Dolores Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest. He grabs Umbridge, who calls him a "filthy animal". He drops her when a centaur shoots him in the arm with an arrow. Harry and Hermione thank him before returning to the castle. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and References fr:Graup no:Gnurg ru:Грохх Category:Giants Category:Males Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants